Move On
by pinklocket01
Summary: Paulin, a popular singer and actress went to Namimori to perform with her friends. But when her fiance suddenly died, can she move on when she meets Hibari Kyoya, the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School? Full Summary Inside. Fourth chapter now finished, making of the Fifth chapter. Also a surprise inside.
1. Chapter 1: Yamamoto's New Friend

_**I'm adding my OCs. And one more thing, I think some of the characters are out of character. This used to be a temporary story.**_

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Thousand Miles song**_

_Uploaded on: 11/17/14_

_Updated on: 12/5/14_

Katekyo Hitman Reborn Fanfiction: Move On

Summary: Paulin, a popular singer and actress went to Namimori to join a concert, She was also Tsuna's older sister. Then on her birthday, her boyfriend Fifth Royalle who is the heir of the Royalle Cafe, a famous cafe nationwide proposed to her in front of the camera. But when her fiance suddenly died, can she move on when she meets Hibari Kyoya, a cloud Guardian of her little brother and the head of the disciplinary committee of Namimori Middle School? Or can she move on to Takeshi Yamamoto, a certain Rain Guardian of her little brother, a swordsman and a friendly guy? But she only need to pick one of the two guys, who will she pick?

* * *

><p>Today was a great day in Namimori, except that a concert is in town to perform this night. right now, Tsuna was walking to his home when he passed by Kyoko and was stopped by her question.<p>

"Tsuna-kun, do you want to go to the concert with me and your friends?" Kyoko asked.

"I'll ask everyone first" Tsuna answered as he runs off to his home and with a blush on his face, trying to hide it and find his guardians.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, a young girl was practicing her song on the bench near the Namimori Middle School. Listening to her headphones humming the tone of the song and sang.<p>

Hibari was patrolling the school when he saw someone near the benches as the girl closed her eyes. He couldn't help but looked at the girl while listening her song.

"Making my way downtown, walking fast,

Faces pass and I'm home bound. Staring blankly ahead, just making my way,

Making my way through the crowd

And I need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder,

If I could fall, into the sky,

Do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you tonight

It's always times like these when I think of you

And I wonder if you ever think of me

'Cause every thing's so wrong and I don't belong

Living in your precious memory

Cause I'll need you,

And I miss you,

And now I wonder

If I could fall, into the sky,

Do you think time, would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you,

Tonight.

And I, I

Don't wanna let you go

I, I

Drown in your memory

I, I

Don't wanna let this go

I, I don't

Making my way downtown, walking fast

Faces pass and I'm home bound

Staring blankly ahead, just making my way

Making a way through the crowd

And I still need you,

And I still miss you,

And now I wonder

Then in the middle of the song, someone happen to passed by and heard it which was Yamamoto, he was just passing by, looking around the school, so he hid behind a bush and listen. The girl who was still unaware of this, is still singing. Now both Hibari and Yamamoto are now listening to her song.

If I could fall, into the sky,

Do you think time, would pass us by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could fall into the sky

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could just see you

If I could just hold you

Tonight

If I could turn down for what

Do you think time would pass me by?

'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles

If I could see you

If I could hold you

Tonight"

Then Yamamoto went out of his hiding spot and clapped. The young girl jumped when she heard him. If you can see, she was embarrassed by this and blushed hard. Hibari just stayed hidden or was just still in his spot like before.

"Great song, I really like it" he commented.

"Salamat po (Thank you), manong" the girl thanked back in a Filipino accent and language. Yamamoto blinked in response, he didn't know how to speak Filipino

"Are you a foreigner?" He asked when he heard her accent and language."Would you mind to translate?"

"Thank you, mister. Can you tell your name? I'm Paulin" the young girl or Paulin said answered in Japanese fluently.

"I'm Takeshi Yamamoto. You can call me Yamamoto" Yamamoto introduced and then paused. "Hey, can you sing another one?"

"I have to save my voice for tonight. Here if you want to come with your friends" She said as a excused and gave him VIP passes and tickets. Yamamoto didn't know what to say.

"Wait, this is valuable and you just met me" Yamamoto said as he gave back the tickets but Paulin already shove them back. He gave a small laugh and smile at the girl who blushed more;

"I have to go now. And that is for being friends" Paulin said as she ran back to the other streets, trying to hide her blush and embarrassment.

"Well, I guess I should invite everyone with these" Yamamoto said to himself and on cue Tsuna was running towards him.

"Yamamoto! Kyoko invited us to go with her in the concert tonight, do you want to go?" Tsuna asked.

Then Yamamoto held up the VIP passes and tickets he received. Tsuna looked at shock.

"Where did you get those?" Tsuna asked as he pointed the tickets.

"Well, I met a girl who is singing on the concert and she gave me these as a token of friendship" Yamamoto explained.

"What? She's on the concert!" Tsuna exclaimed. " At least, we have VIP passes"

That night, the concert was starting. The hosts came out of the stage that has smoke and highlights. Many people where there to watch, cheering for someone's name and has banners and souvenirs on their hands.

"Namimori, welcome to back APP LIVE. Get ready for a live performance of the love team Khelin" the host Annie Kathe said.

"Oh it's already starting. We should get to our sits" Tsuna announced to his guardians. Hayato Gokudera sat on the right side of Tsuna and Yamamoto sat at the left. While the other guardians sat at the left.

"... Now for Khelin!" Annie said again as the crowd cheered even louder than before. Then one boy and one girl who Yamamoto recognized as Paulin.

"Hey, isn't that Paulin?" Yamamoto pointed out his finger to the girl with the other boy. Then the two started singing which made the crowd more nosier.

"(This is own composition. I'm bad at composing) I heard you made me smile

Like the sky above me

And that's why I love you all over again"

Then it was the boy's turn to sing the other part. The crowd was shouting out loud "Khen! Khen! Khen!".

"That's why you made my heart pumping

dreaming that you were mine.

You know when you smile,

I'm blushing like crazy"

Then the two started sing together. The crowd also started to shout "Go Khelin! Go Khelin, Go Khelin"

"Let's pick up where we left off

and be together again.

I know love you forever and ever

So lets be together again

Now, lets pick up where we left off

and be together a, a, again"

Then Paulin started to sing the new part. And Yamamoto finally clapped this time together with Tsuna and the other guardians.

"I wish to see that smile you had once again

Seeing you alone was enough for me to cry

So let me be with you again"

Then the boy or now recognized as Khen sang again his part, holding Paulin's hand. Then crowd shouted louder.

"So tell me those eight letters, three words

and love me again"

Now, Paulin and Khen sang together again the chorus, still holding each other's hand.

"Let's pick up where we left off

and be together again.

I know love you forever and ever

So let's be together again

Now, lets pick up where we left off

and be together a, a, again"

Then the song ended with a bow from the two. The crowd stood up and clapped, also Tsuna and the guardians clapped except for Hibari.

"Hey, Hibari, you should have some fun sometimes like this" Yamamoto said as he turned to Hibari who gave him a glare and answered. "Shut up herbivore"

But Yamamoto only gave him a smile and turned back to Tsuna and said. "Tsuna, do you want to meet her?"

"You mean Paulin? Then sure. Hey, guys, do you want to go to?" Tsuna said as he turned back to his guardians at the back and to Gokudera.

"Sure" was everyone's answer except for Hibari who answered nothing.

"... Okay, next up is Jessa ..." the host again announced. When the music started, Tsuna and his guardians stood up and went to the backstage, ignoring the strange stares they got from the crowd.

When they enter the backstage, famous people and staff were looking very busy to even take a look at them. They walked around to find Paulin's place in the set. But no use, then suddenly Ryohei shouted. "TSUNA, I FOUND IT"

The door suddenly opened slowly and a young girl peeked. "Excuse me, mister, but could you not shout in front of my door. I'm reading a book" The girl said politely.

"Paulin-san!"Yamamoto shouted as Paulin forgot about the book she was reading and Ryohei and also greeted Yamamoto. "Yamamoto! You came!"

"Yeah, Paulin. This is my friends" Yamamoto introduced which of them with a smile.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Well, that stops the story today. I'm happy on the first day that I uploaded this and I went to sleep. And when I came back from school, there were favorites and followers in this story. So I will make the second chapter just for you.<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2: Phone Call and Hibari

_**Author's Note: I have OCs in here. I thank you for your support and I think the characters are out of character. This chapter is right now short due to lack of inspiration and I have exams.**_

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**Chapter 2: Phone Call and Hibari**_**_  
><em>**

* * *

><p>Paulin smiled, seeing Yamamoto's friends with him. "And everyone, she's Paulin, the one who sang at the first performance"<p>

"Thanks for coming tonight" she thanked as she gestured them to come in before anyone might get suspicious at the Yamamoto and his friends. "Feel free to eat inside the refrigerator. I have to go now" then she left. Everyone was sitting on furniture like Hibari sitting on the table far away from the group as much as possible or Gokudera sitting on the furniture nearest to Tsuna who sat at a chair.

Then Lambo got bored and searched the room for fun. "Lambo, please stop. Paulin-san might be upset if you searched the place" it was Tsuna who tried to stop Lambo from making a mess but too late, Lambo found the book Paulin was reading and read it too.

Ryohei who also got bored peeked at the book Lambo was reading and then one at a time, Tsuna 's guardians including Haru and Kyoko except for him, Hibari and Chrome peeked at the book curiously.

"Why can't they find the murderer already? Every one of them is going to die" It was Haru who complained.

"The boy in the story is really protective of the girl, hahaha" It was then Yamamoto's turn to comment.

Suddenly Lambo slammed the book shut. "What's the matter, stupid cow? Is the story too scary for you?" Gokudera insulted.

"No, I'm sweating because of the heat" Lambo answered.

Then a ringtone started to ring. Everyone looked at each other to see who was it but no one answered it. Finally they realized that it was Paulin's phone, playing her ringtone Perfect Two by Auburn.

"Who's going to take it? Paulin's is not here to take it" Kyoko finally asked, so everyone looked at each other again but Reborn suddenly appeared on Tsuna's head. "I think Tsuna should take it"

And everyone agreed except for Tsuna who is scarred to know who it is. So, he looked at the phone and saw the called ID that says _'Arxiell Chad'_

"It says, 'Arxiell Chad'" Tsuna said but didn't answer the call due to Paulin putting a password to it. And for Tsuna, he got lucky when it suddenly stopped but instead the caller sent a voice message saying "Paulin, this your best friend Chad. Is everything okay at Japan? I'm watching APP here at home live. I hope you'll make new friends there at your new school Namimori Middle School but don't replace me as a best friend. And one more thing, Fifth, your boyfriend is coming there for a special surprise. I hope you like it. See you next, next, next month, bye. And I almost forgot. Happy Birthday!"

Then everyone starred at the phone with thoughts like: _'She's becoming our new classmate? Who is Fifth or why is he's name Fifth? and Today was her birthday!'_

So, they thought that it was for the best if Paulin should tell them and wait to know who is Fifth.

Yamamoto was uneasy then, hearing the phone of Paulin's friend that today was Paulin's birthday and even he just met her, he didn't say 'Happy Birthday' to her. Then again, she didn't tell about it.

Suddenly, he saw a glimpse on Hibari who was really far away from them as much as possible, with a interested face that comes with a smirk. Yamamoto grinned thinking that one of his friends finally found someone.

Hibari was now interested in someone, he even couldn't help it but he feels something for the girl even thought that they just met and after the introduction of his name, they didn't talk after that.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Author's Note: There, Hibari is now interested in Paulin. <em>**

**_Can you guess the book Paulin is currently reading that Lambo found? Hint: It's genre is horror and mystery plus it can be found in Wattpad._**

**_In reality, I'm also reading it and its one of my faves..._**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Fifth and His Death

_**Author's Note: New chapter again... today, we have no class. _**I have OCs in here. I thank you for your support and I think the characters are out of character. This used to be a temporary story.**_**_

_**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn**_

_**Made on: 11/28/14**_

_**Updated on: 12/6/14**_

_**Posted on: 12/5/14**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Meeting Fifth and His death<p>

Paulin was still on stage, waiting when it will stop. She was sleepy and yesterday, the company came to her house to pick her up surprisingly. Khen was there too, who was upset for a surprise attack of the company, sleeping.

Khen is her love team partner, though he has feelings for her. She can't accept it for she has a boyfriend already.

"Paulin, please stop daydreaming. Our part is already over" Khen waved his hands in front of Paulin's face. Paulin blushed at him while he blushed too. Paulin knew they're in the backstage

"Oh, you two are perfect for each other" They were snapped back to reality when Paulin's and Khen's co-worker Kathlyn squealed with delight.

"Kathlyn, you forgot that I'm Paulin's boyfriend, right?" Suddenly a voice interrupted them which Paulin recognized it. Her eyes widen in shock.

"Fifth?!" Paulin was shocked while Kathlyn and Khen stayed silent, already knowing what will happend tonight on stage.

"Is the show still going?" Fifth asked Khen and Kathlyn who nodded. Suddenly Fifth holds Paulin's hand and dragged her to the stage. And kneeled in front of the audience, with whispers "Who's that?",That's Paulin's boyfriend"

Fifth took a microphone that was given to him by a host and said. "Will you, Paulin, my girlfriend, marry me, Joseph Edward Royalle the Fifth?"

Everyone was stunned, even Tsuna and the guardians who were looking at a LED TV screen, even Hibari but he feels a little for her right now...

Paulin was trying to hold her tears but couldn't and said while she hugs him tightly. "Yes, I will Fifth"

Fifth was happy, finally stood up, hugging her immediately and said to her again. "Happy Birthday, Paulin"

After Fifth said that, everyone including Tsuna and his guardians greeted her with a 4 layered cake, special thanks to Fifth's company Royalle and their cafe.

* * *

><p>Tsuna was sleepy but couldn't sleep because anytime soon, Paulin might come inside or he was just nervous that his guardians might blow up Paulin's place. He and his guardian were still in shocked of the sudden proposal of Paulin's boyfriend to her.<p>

Suddenly, someone opened the door revealing a boy about Paulin' age. He sighed like knew something.

"Hey, come out. We have a surprise for Paulin and you guys are a part of it" the boy said without any introductions, he just said it in Japanese with an accent unlike Paulin's.

Gokudera was going to say something rude but Yamamoto patted his back and instead he gave Yamamoto and the boy a glare. They all went out to follow the boy and it was too silent that Tsuna decided to break it.

"Wait, aren't you the boy who performed with Paulin-san on stage? Khen, is it?" Tsuna asked and the boy or Khen nodded.

"I'm her love team partner" Khen replied without any emotion, to be true, he's actually hiding his feelings to Paulin.

"Then why didn't her boyfriend be jealous? Shouldn't be he jealous since his girlfriend is hanging with someone else?" Ryohei said as he joined the conversation.

"Fifth isn't like that. He is really nice" Khen answered back, more like protesting. And he was saved by the bell when they are near the stage. "Go when everyone's going in too"

Tsuna and his guardian waited until Fifth said "Happy Birthday". They all went on stage with other friends of Paulin.

Tsuna can see Paulin in tears of joy, he was reminded of someone that is his relative. Then the next thing he knew, it was finally over. Paulin was coming to him and his guardians, bringing her fiance with her.

"Fifth, this is my friends" She said as she introduced them to Fifth who said and bowed. "Hi, I'm Fifth"

Then the next thing he knew again, he and his guardians except for Hibari was getting along with Fifth though Fifth was trying to get along with Hibari too who only answered him with silence.

* * *

><p>It was finally it was over, Paulin was really happy. Fifth asked her to escort her home. She was living in a temporary apartment until the program was over. Everyone will go home since the program was only for two days.<p>

"Wait, Fifth, where are you going to live?" She suddenly asked. Her boyfriend or fiance now just smiled at her and answered. "I'll be fine, Paulin. I'm living at my relative's house"

Then her fiance shuts the door closed, leaving her all alone. She was kinda feeling scared, no she wasn't scared of being alone. She was scared of Fifth, feeling something might happen to him.

She then took her jacket and runs to the door as fast as she could. She was on the streets of Namimori, the night was full of people. She thought that it was already late but when looked at the time it was 7:30 P.M.

Suddenly she bumped in to a boy who was actually Hibari. From what she have heard from Tsuna and the others, Hibari hates crowding and is scary. But why is he here?

Finally she looked at where she was. She was in the alley, that means no crowds. Knowing he might "bite her to death", she murmured a "Sorry" and quickly runs away to find Fifth.

But Hibari stopped her from doing so. She was now nervous, who knows what might happen to her?

"Why are running so fast?" Hibari asked with a glimpse of a glare in his eyes.

"I'm searching for Fifth. I'm worried about him" She quickly answered Hibari's question, thinking he might let her go. Then thy both heard screaming from the streets, Hibari now took out his tonfas while Paulin was now really scared.

"Disturbing the peace, I'll bite them to death"he said as runs to the crowd that was circling the streets where a car crashed. Screams like "Is he okay?, Poor boy" and many more was heard.

Paulin was now more nervous than before. Hearing words, she thought of Fifth. She ran to the crowd and tears rolled down her eyes. He just proposed to her and finally going to be happy but why this?

Fifth was on the street, blood was on the floor and the car that crashed to him was at the side. The crowd finally noticing Paulin who was crying for her life, comforted her, knowing she knew the boy who she loved more than ever.

"Fifth..." She murmured as she cried. Hibari was hidden in the crowd that was comforting or maybe he just was by her side.

A few minutes later, Paulin was still crying to all her heart with the crowd comforting her, the ambulance and the police came and took Fifth's body to the hospital while the police took some investigations. Paulin insisted the ambulance that she will come too but they already left.

* * *

><p>Fifth was on his way to his home but stopped at some few stores to buy food. He was almost skipping than walking after he proposed to Paulin.<p>

"I think I'll visit Paulin again tomorow" He said to himself, while someone was watching or rather following him through the streets as the watcher gestured it's comrades to start the car they were in to hit Fifth. Or we can call this crime Hit and Run.

The watcher seems to know that Fifth was the future heir of the company Royalle and wants to kill him for his own needs.

Then as planned, they crashed into Fifth, leaving him suffer on the streets, many people started to panic and circled around the boy. The culprits ran away from the car before anyone finds them.

Knowing he won't survive this pain, he remember the guy who he really wants to be friends and tries to get along with. Hibari. From the way he looks at Paulin and the way he tried to hide it. He knew that Hibari will take care of Paulin.

Fifth finally saw Hibari next to him, he was the first one to come with his tonfas out but put them back when he noticed Fifth laying on the ground. He then half kneel, Fifth smiled at him weakly as Hibari made a rare worried face.

Fifth used the last of his strength to say his final words to Hibari. "Since I will not make it, Kyouya-kun, please take care of Paulin for me. I know you fell in love with her in first sight. Protect her..."

And with that Fifth slowly closed his eyes, and was now unable to live. Hibari was only silent and walked away when the crowd begins to circle around Fifth's dead body and Paulin running towards the crowd.

The crowd was now comforting her, he stayed hidden next to Paulin, surpressing his hatred of crowds and made a exception just for her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note: It was mentioned in the story that Tsuna was reminded that he has relative just like Paulin's personality. So, Paulin might be his relative. KEYWORD: Might<strong>_


	4. Chapter 4: Can You Move On

_**Author's Note: I have OCs in here. I thank you for your support and I think the characters are out of character. This used to be a temporary story. **_

_**Please either review, favorite or follow, I'm not forcing you.**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Can You Move On?<p>

The next day, Paulin was going to school on her first day but decided to skip it. She couldn't sleep due to sadness. The love of her life was now gone in just one accident.

She decided to take a walk and let the feeling fade away. On her way to who knows where, she met Tsuna, Gokudera and Yamamoto on their way to school.

"Hi, Paulin-chan, you look sad. Why don't just made that frown upside down?" Yamamoto said with a smile in his face that made her forget only a little of Fifth's death.

"Yeah, Paulin-chan. Everyone might get worried if you do that, especially Fifth-san" Tsuna agreed with Yamamoto but he made a little mistake of saying Fifth's name.

"Fifth just dead yesterday" She answered as her tears began to flow again and Yamamoto gave her a shoulder to cry on. All of them frowned, they just met Fifth yesterday then he was gone. They didn't even get to know him better.

"I saw it too with my own eyes" A voice suddenly answered, revealing Hibari leaning on a post.

"Hibari-san?" All of them including Paulin was shocked to see Hibari. It was rare to see Hibari like that, like he didn't experienced it before. Tsuna knew that Hibari hates crowding but why did he come whenever Paulin goes now? Or maybe just a mere coincidence?

"We have to go, Paulin-chan. I think Hibari-san wants us to in school right now" Tsuna reasoned as he, Gokudera, Yamamoto walks away, leaving Paulin and Hibari behind.

"Shouldn't you go to school too, herbivore?" Hibari asked or rather demanded her, knowing that Namimori Middle School will be her school for the time being.

Paulin smiled weakly, knowing Tsuna and the others heard Chad's call. She checked her phone last night, seeing Chad had a missed call and decided to put it on voice mail that was marked on her phone that it was already opened. But sometimes Chad's information is fake or made up.

"I think you heard Chad's call that I'm going to your school for the time being. True, but I should skip today because of Fifth's death" Paulin reasoned him and tried to walk away with a smile but only tried. Then Hibari pulled her back _again.__  
><em>

"Try to escape again and I'll bite you to death" He taunted, Paulin almost got scared out of her skin when he glared at her.

"Sorry, Hibari-san" Paulin blushed as she apologised. Their faces are just a few inches away, more or less for Paulin's embarrassment, they're in the street.

She decided to stay true to Hibari's words, seeing what happened to Tsuna and the others who ran to school when he looked at them.

"Come with me," that was the only words that came from Hibari's mouth. No expressions, no blush, nothing at all.

He took her to the 'crime scene' where it was already cleaned by police officers. Of course, Paulin wouldn't dare to go to the streets or she will experience Fifth's fate. They only stayed at the sidewalks and looked at the scene.

Paulin thought the bad memories that was caused by the scene but her thoughts were interrupted by Hibari.

"Brings back bad memories, isn't it?" Hibari asked without looking at Paulin.

Paulin again was in average of tears, without even thinking, she hugged Hibari and cried in his shirt. Hibari was shocked but didn't show it, he couldn't help but blush.

People were giving them stares but he gave them back glares. They finally realized that they're staring at the Namimori Middle School Discipline Committee Head and one of the scariest and strongest delinquents in town, they started to mind their own business.

"Stop it, herbivore" He said but only made it worse. He dragged Paulin to a nearby restaurant, only to make her stop crying. "There, this might make you happy"

"Thanks, Hibari-san" Paulin said with a smile as she wipes her tears by a tissue given by Hibari from who knows where.

"Hn" was just his answer, but Paulin understood it as a "No problem"

"Can I take your order, sir? Miss?" the waiter waited for their order but Hibari stayed silent, so Paulin answered for him.

After the waiter took their orders and left them alone, Paulin looked at Hibari, who avoided to look at her.

"Hibari, can I asked you something?" Paulin asked as she broke the silence.

"Make it quick" Hibari answered with nothing again but Hibari doesn't know that Paulin was about to ask a shocking question.

"What is Tsuna's full name? Is it Tsunayoshi Sawada? He looks like my little brother for some sorts" She asked, Hibari even stopped looking outside and looked at her in confusion. The world seems to stop at them, Paulin was all now nervous.

"All of your questions' answers are yes but answer my question now: "Are you Tsuna's older sister?" Hibari answered with a serious look, Paulin couldn't sweating to too much pressure.

"Yes, but please keep it a secret from Tsuna-kun. I want to surprise him that I'm back" Paulin answered but the sweating still didn't stop, he still has a serious aura around him.

"You think you can trust me?" Hibari asked her with a curious but serious look.

"Of course, I trust you, even if you spoil the surprise I still trust with all my heart" Paulin said with a smile. Hibari might just have a few feelings for her but its growing more when he's with her.

Then the awkward silence began again, the waiter brought out the food and Hibari and Paulin ate in silence but Paulin once broke it again.

"Why aren't you in school, Hibari? I told you my reasons, so tell me yours" Paulin asked, giving Hibari an innocent look.  
>He cannot tell that Fifth told him to keep her safe, especially now that he knew Paulin was actually Tsuna's older sister.<p>

"Personal reasons" Hibari answered, not bothering to look at Paulin who looked worried at him.

The awkward silence is on again. Paulin was eating silently while they both secretly steal glances at each other. Who would knew he actually cared for peolpe all along?

After they finished eating the meal, Hibari stood up and walked away leaving Paulin behind. He didn't took a second look at her and walked away.

"Hibari, please don't leave me" Paulin said as she stood up and followed Hibari. "You took me here and now you're leaving me alone"

"What am I supposed to do, herbivore?" Hibari said as he looked at her as she held his wrist. He felt his heart beating hard as ever before but carefully ignored it.

"Help me surprise Tsuna" she smiled at him delightfully.

"Hn" he said it again but she took it as a "Sure,"

Paulin took him to the park where they sat on the benches, even thought many people were looking at them but Hibari just looked at them and all of them ignored Paulin and Hibari.

"What's the plan? You know I don't like to be in crowded places" he stated.

"The plan is I'm going to tell mom that I'm engaged to Fifth, even thought he's dead I have to say it to mom at least. Then Tsuna wonders why I'm there and you make sure that his friends aren't there with him. You can tell them the plan just make sure Tsuna doesn't know" Paulin explained.

"What about his home tutor or anyone inside the house?" Hibari asked even thought it was not like him, he still asked.

"Like I told you, make sure they aren't with Tsuna especially Gokudera-san and tell them the plan without Tsuna knowing, so that they can play along" she repeated.

"I meant Reborn, his home tutor" Hibari corrected.

"I'll tell him" Paulin said as she stood up, gesturing Hibari that she should go now which he nodded and he also left.


	5. Not yet finished: Chapter 5

_**Author's Note: Sorry I didn't to update it for so long. I have exams and review for the final exams.**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn_**

**_Some characters are out of character especially Hibari. I thank you for your support, and this used to be a temporary story._**

**_I will be posting the 1/4 of this chapter and will be editing this anytime, so make sure you check this story_**

_**Please either review, favorite or follow, I'm not forcing you.**_

_**Published on: 1/27/15**_

_**Updated on:**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: The Plan<p>

Paulin woke up early in the morning, cooked breakfast in the kitchen and watched TV. Since it was Saturday, she was free of school but the concert was going to home soon too, specifically tomorrow. She also asked her company that she wants to stay in Japan for a break and to spend time with her family.

She was also was thinking how to confront Reborn of asking him not to tell her little brother she's his older sister.

Finally she thought not to do the plan yet. She had to attend Fifth's funeral. She still loves him, she can't fall for anyone yet, no one can love her like Fifth did. She's not ready for love but good thing she asked Fifth not to take her first kiss.

Suddenly someone knocked at her door. Wondering who it was, she opened it revealing Yamamoto standing at the door.

"Oh, Paulin-san, hi" he said, waving his hands as he entered the room with Paulin's permission.

"Hi, Takeshi-san" she greeted back.

"I told you to call just Takeshi" Yamamoto corrected. Ever since, a day after Paulin's so-called date with Hibari. Paulin and Yamamoto have been hanging out like best of friends after that.


End file.
